Silvia Brandt
Personality Silvia can be extremely shy around crowds, she dislikes lots of attention on her so she prefers to keep quiet when there are large amounts of people however if she had a one on one conversation with someone she would be considered easy to get talking. She can be very serious and a responsible person as well, she takes any jobs or favors asked of her very seriously, that also makes her a loyal person, she is a reliable person by nature having been raised by only a father and some older brothers she had to keep pace with them while growing up. Silvia dislikes liars, a large thing about her is being honest and open towards people and she often hopes they will be open and honest with her. When she does need to keep a secret she would try and avoid addressing that topic or anything revolving around it finding it easier to just ignore lying to others makes it easier to hide the truth. Silvia can be very stubborn, a trait picked up when living with older brothers, she refuses to back down so it makes things just as easy to bicker with her, she won't back down but when she is wrong she won't be afraid to admit it. Backstory Born on the first of December, Silvia was the daughter of Isabella Brandt and Oliver Cornwall, the ‘mistake’ to the father that raised her. Isabella has a fling with the man after having a numerous amount of arguements with her current husband, leaving Silvia to be the only girl and the half sibling out of her three older brothers. Silvia was extremely shy because of the awkward relationship her ‘father’ and mother had, and when growing up she had a large family to replace the gap. She didn’t need to be outgoing and reach out, her brothers each coming to her, asking for help or just casually watching movies. However things changed with the last child, another boy named Reed. There were complications with the birth—Silvia never learned what not did she want to considering her mother died and her brother was left crippled for life. Ever since the birth of her little brother, Silvia worked as a ‘temporary full time mother’ such as cleaning , cooking, helping get a job though that was something all the kids who were old enough did. After sometime, the eldest son was going to school as a doctor, Silvia following suit when old enough—she went to school for eight years in school and served one year of residency. However before she could finish her residency...an accident occurred. Nine years of medical school couldn’t prepare her for even the most tragic medical accident in her life. Reed passed away in the very hospital she worked at, this led to Silvia going into more rebellious and depressed phases. Dying her hair, quitting her residency, sleeping all day, and then getting involved with some weird things. One day she got in way too deep, and nearly died. However a doctor she used to work with made a life change decision for Silvia. She was bitten. Ever since she has despised herself, she hates what she is, she is in it for the cure but she accepts the others, she doesn’t hate anything but herself. She remains within Custos for who knows how long, dying her hair to keep herself hidden from her remaining family members...she is far too ashamed of her less trained self and beastly ways or habits that developed. Category:Custos Category:Werewolf